Display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses have been widely used. Typically, a liquid crystal display panel includes a counter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. Thin film transistors, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and common electrode lines are disposed on the array substrate and the counter substrate. Between the two substrates, a liquid crystal material is injected to form a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate and the counter substrate are sealed together using a frame sealant such as an optical clear resin.